Tearful Wishes
by kairinu
Summary: Adopted at the age of twelve it was soon descovered Serena had a gift. Shortly after her adopted mother dies, her father turns violent.Trying to escape by any means necessary she finds herself in the arms of her kidnapper Darien shields.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:ME NO OWN OTHERWISE WHAT THE HECK WOULD THE WORD DISLCLAIMER BE DOING ON THIS PAGE AND WHY THE HECK WOULD I POST THIS ON _FAN_FICTION NET.

I feel like a change if some of you are wondering about my other fics but I really would appreciate if one or two of my reviewers would be so kind as to volunteer to be a beta-reader for me if you would like to take up on the offer email me at thanks.

well enjoy the fic. REVIEW

please

set in older times. I have yet to pinpoint a year. In Japan probably sixteen-hundreds or before

Its all about the Cash.

He lightly combed his arm through his luscious and bodacious black locks of hair as he walked down the street . Opening his eyes to reveal a etheral blue tint. A sigh escaped this truly etheral being as his thoughts were once again catching up with himself.

'Why is it that every time something goes wrong we have to do _this_?' In frustration he rolled his eyes and clamped his hand into a tight fist. 'Every time its the same thing Diamond goes and takes _his _for short our 'well earned' money to go to some slots or something to blow it on what could be ''the big break'' he always talks about' . Then another one of his so called speeches goes on.

"Darien you know you should be eternally grateful just be happy I don't force you to bow to me and gravel at my feet." blah blah blah. So what if Diamond had saved him when he was a kid by now he had long since gotten even for that debt. But then again him and Diamond don't exactly have the same train of thoughts.

A low growl escaped him as he began to pretend to strangle someone 'Just if I could get my hands on him ...' .

" CATCH THE HELL UP! You stupid wench how many times have I told you to not lag behind. Would you like to be punished ?" A somewhat overweight man yelled at what appeared to be an eighteen year old girl. But something about her caught Dariens attention.

He couldn't tell if it was either her baby blue eyes that seemed to be fighting off tears or hair that seemed silky yet golden. Or even the odd hair-style she chose to walk around with. 'Odangos...' He thought silently with a smirk on his face.

And telling from the Satin clothes worn both by the man and the woman. All Darien knew was one thing. He'd found his next victim.

"Darien?" Called a male voice from the kitchen as the door was closed . "Yea its me Nephrite so whats up?" Walking out from the kitchen another male form was exposed wearing his hair up in a messed up pony-tail he began his 'daily questionaire' . "Ok then number one did you find anyone inter-" . Inturupting him as usual Darien said.

" Yes and I think we're gonna make a haul on this one." Darien thought faintly recalling the angel-like beauty he had seen only half an hour ago.

Nephrite raised his right eyebrow before smiling lightly and nodding. "Ok then well did you happen to pi-". Darien burst out laughing.

"Nephrite of _course _I couldn't pickpocket anyone. It just fell out and with no one to place claim I decided to give the pouches of-" He took three pouches from his side pocket in his pullover jacket. " Yuki Tsukin, Souden Miken , and our foriegner friend Ronald Fenigin. New homes for the time being." Hearing the usual comebacks Nephrite walked towards the kitchen area again saying. "Your dinners gonna get cold soon and by the way.." He turned this time and stared at Darien for a moment before saying. "So when you gonna lose your virginity?" Darien widened his eyes for a moment before he gasped yes actually gasped. Then his face turned beat red. As he stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile Nephrite was doing a little victory dance at FINALLY asking him a question he neither didn't know the end to until it was completely said AND he didn't know how to respond. Today was a good day Nephrite thought . A good day indeed.

She stumbled down the street as she followed her new 'master' . 'Why me?' She thought wanting to burrow deep into her own heartwreching pain which _he _calls a life. Looking up I glared at the man who was now the cause of my pain . Kenji Tsukino . I remember not long ago I was actually welcomed into his home by him and his wife.

_"Serenity ? Serenity? Where are you, you silly girl?" The owner of the orpanage called out. _

_Hearing my name my young twelve year old form began to run towards the one person I had begun to trust again. Trista-chan. _

_"Yes Trista-chan did you want to play?" I said looking up at her with hopeful eyes._

_At the orpanage she was the only one who ever showed kindness to me everyone else always laughed and made fun of me because of my hairstyle._

_"Well Sere-chan these nice people have come to meet you? Would you like to come and meet them." I nodded as I stared at the ground. Trista-chan took my hand in hers and led me to them._

_"Ok then Sere-chan I would like you to meet Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino. " I looked up at them with curiosty and naiveness in my eyes. I did a little cursty for show. It won them over as Ikuko was whispering quite loudly how 'cute and adorable' She was._

_Ikuko bent down to me and opened her mouth to say something. But first she grabbed my hand in hers. "Well Serenity is it ok if I call you Serena?" I nodded . "Well Serena I was wondering if you would like to come home with me and Kenji for the night and get to be friends?" I nodded again this time with a smile on my face. 'I might get a home.' I thought extremely excited. _

_One week later after the Tsukinos and Serenity became good friends she was adopted into the Tsukino home. _

_From what Serena had seen so far they seemed to be a very well off family not exactly high class but better off then middle class. As she liked to think they were High middle class . _

_Three months later Serena had found out she was going to have a baby brother. Everyone was ecstatic , happiness flooded through every crook and nany of the household bringing love and laughter to this happy abode._

_But it was not meant to be. Soon after the baby was born Ikuko died from childbirth. Kenji was awful afterwards blaming it all on Serena yet she had no idea why. _

_Serena in Kenjis wrath was assigned to do many of the household chores now. Including taking care of her new baby brother. Kenji's wrath was not spared upon him though in his frustration he even REFUSED to give the baby a name . It was horrid._

_But afterwards things got even worse for Serena. On her thirteenth birthday ..._

_The maids all gathered around to celebrate a small childs bringing into her teenage years. _

_"We hope you live to be a hundred and then a hundred more." They all quietly sang as tears were brought then to Serenas eyes. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and then spoke to them. _

_"Guys thankyou thankyou so much I just , I just wish that there was something I could give you all in return." Then it happened. _

_The tears Serena had just had dripping down her face were turning into what appeared to be bundles of fresh cut red roses. They all suddenly appeared in each of the maids arms as everyone looked in awe and in confusion. The maids suddenly stared at Serena until the littlest one screamed out. _

_"WITCH SHE'S A WITCH!" The others started scrambleing after that calling out things like . "Get the master he'll know what to do ." Or "How could we have thought such beauty and kindness to be real she's been fooling us this whole time. Only one of the maids stayed. She had a redish brown hair-stlye and eyes covered by her bangs . She only stared at Serena for a moment before she asked. "Are you really a witch?" In a quiet tone Serena barely heard. Serena shook her head while it was being grasped within her two hands._

_"I don't know , I don't know I'm just so confused. WHY do these things happen to me anyway." Kenji then stormed in as the blue haired girl scrambled out of his war path._

_He went up to Serena and grabbed her by her hair before ruthlessly tossing her to the corner of the room . "SO is this the THANKS I get for taking you in!" He kicked Serena in the ribs as the blue haired girl was now no longer in sight. "I'm sorry.." Serena whimpered hoping and praying that he wouldn't again kick her. _

_"Well little girl SORRY isn't good enough anymore." Tears began falling from my eyes again as he said. "You know what girly sometimes I wish my wife was still alive so she could see the wretched thing you have come to be. " Again it happened my tears were gathering to make the outline of a person not just anyone. But his wife... Ikuko._

_He looked at me for a moment before he again smirked. "So looky what I got myself a genie."_

_It got even worse after that. He constantly beat Serena time and time again to make wishes mostly involving getting Ikukos soul back. Because you see bringing someone back from the dead and bringing back someones soul are two entirely different matters. The body in whatever condition can be brought back but the soul... If the soul finds peace there is no hope to bring it back. And well Ikuko found peace._

Yet again I awoke in this prison that my _father _refers to as my home. I walked to the mirror again and waved my hand over the fresh wounds _he_ had placed upon me just last night. For the stupidest reason too he said I was too slow in the market that morning then made me give him a thousand in gold to go buy some whore. 'How far they fall' I thought shaking my head as I once again put it up into two Odangos.

Walking down the stairs I arrived at the kitchen to make my small meal. All the other maids glared at me but didn't speak . They were forbidden to talk once in my presence. I rolled my eyes. Kenji or Kenji-_sama _as he preferred no wait _demanded _to have me call him didn't want to risk losing his precious genie.

After breakfest when I walked out someone grabbed my arm I spun around to see who would have the guts to touch me after all the warnings that _man_ had made. I looked to see. It was.. It was the same girl from that night almost five years ago. Her Hair had gotten a bit longer though now it was almost to her midback about a foot or two longer than before.

She brought her finger to her mouth as if to say. "Be quiet" And she led me away to a corner. Looking to make sure no one saw them she opened her mouth and began to whisper very quietly.

"Serena-sama I want to help you I know a way that you can escape." My eyes widened

did she say what I just thought she said.

She took it I was paying attention when my eyes widened quite vastly. "There is a door in the kitchens that noone but myself and now you included knows about. It is behind the well area and leads into a tunnel. The tunnel will take you to the market . You must go tonight and you must go quietly." I looked at her nodding but then decided to ask her something.

"If I may what is your name? And why must I leave tonight?" She looked at me before answering. "I am Molly. And the reason you must leave tonight is because of the master he has informed us that tomorrow night he will take your... virginity.Then make a wish so cruel that the wolves would cry to the sun in pain." My eyes widened as a tear fell down the side of my face.'Hes taken everthing from me and now wants to take... THIS . I won't let him.

"Thankyou my friend." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "And what may I ask could I give you in return." She smiled before saying. "The only thing I ask for is forgiveness for not doing anything sooner." I smiled as I said. "You are forgiven and for your kindness I wish you to find love and live your life in happiness." With this we took our seperate ways.

The time had finally come I thought. I will finally be free of this wretched prison.

I krept down from my room quietly and into the kitchen. I heard no voices and saw noone so I went in.

Just as Molly had told me the door was behind the well area . A smart place to put it actually considering how rare it is for anyone to ever go here. I went in.

It seemed almost an hour had passed of the smell of mold and horridly contaiminated water. Before once again light was faintly in vision. It seemed there was a candle at the end of the cave bringing hope forth once again in my entire being I crawled out of the tunnel. To see once again free streets.

Happiness flooded through me as I did a light dance in the streets. 'I can't believe it I'm finally free. Free of wishes free of beatings free of HIM.' I was so happy I actually fell backwards into the grassy plain just surrounding the sides of the street. I closed my eyes to think of the adventures I could now go on. Foods I could taste. And love I could now expierience.

I opened my eyes but I saw something wait it was someone. Fear encased me as I heard him speak.

"You know this actually makes kidnapping you all the easier." I passed out.

_Hey well tell me what you all thought Its my first sailor moon fanfic so be honest well talk to ya all later and please review._

_Kairinu_


	2. Chapter 2

NOT UPDATE IMPORTANT INFO. ON MY PROFILE 


End file.
